Siempre pide ayuda a no ser que quieras esconder un cuerpo
by Shiawase Day
Summary: Mañana es el cumpleaños de Gintoki y Kagura le tiene una sorpresa 100% Okikagu RETO DEL DÍA 5 DEL GRUPO RATO VERGAS "Horneando juntos"


Hola, cumplo en parte el reto del grupo "Retos vergas" del grupo de wsp OkiKagu!

Digo cumplo en parte, porque debo haber subido esto el día de ayer 5 de febrero. Debido a que estoy de viaje no pude terminarlo y esto está recién sacado del horno.

El reto es de la OTP "Horneando juntos"

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

* * *

Mañana era el cumpleaños de Gin-chan y la felicidad de Kagura se había esfumado hace exactamente una hora.

Les contaré...

Hace una hora su mayor preocupación era mantener a salvo el pequeño pastel de su hermano Kamui.

Hace dos meses que Kagura se había ido a vivir con su sádico hermano. Pactando una promesa con su ex tutor peliblanco. Salir a comer cada fin de semana, es cierto que aquello perjudicaba la billetera de Gintoki, pero así se aseguraba de ocupar un tiempo con su hija "postiza" y alejarlo de Okita Sougo, el segundo alumno problema del Instituto Gintama.

Hace un poco más de un año esos dos jóvenes habían comenzado una relación. Sin embargo Gintoki le restó importancia, hasta que vio como Sougo miraba de manera lujuriosa a su pequeña, y justo cuando ya iba a actuar como un verdadero padre, Kamui se independizó y propuso que Kagura viviera con él, con su familia tal y como su madre hubiera querido.

Con esto último el sádico de cabello bermellón gano la aceptación de su hermana.

Para mala suerte de Gintoki su cumpleaños caía un sábado, significa que su tiempo juntos y la celebración seria en un mismo día.

Kagura sabía que Gin-chan, como ella le llama, no quería que ella se fuera, a pesar que no mostró impedimentos cuando se mudó.

Sabía que esos ojos de pescado muerto y la resaca del día siguiente jueves, antes de acabar con su semana laboral, eran por ella.

Sabía que si algo alegraba al peliplateado eran los dulces y ¿qué mejor que uno hecho por ella?

Si, con sus propias manos.

Soyo había llegado como un ángel a ayudarla a preparar el pastel para Gin-chan.

La preparación se realizó de una manera tan cuidadosa, paso a paso. La idea era que el pastel sea producto 100% hecho por Kagura.

Es por eso que en cada movimiento Soyo intervenía de manera ágil y rápida a arreglar los _pequeños_ errores o impedir que echará algo que no debería estar en un pastel: Quitar las cáscaras de huevo, la medida exacta de sal antes de ser echada, la temperatura del horno, explicarle que el color rojo del pastel no era porque se le echara salsa de tomate y sobretodo ayudarla con el diseño.

No quito la vista de encima de su amiga, sabía lo importante que era esto y que Kagura estaba entusiasmada.

Es una mala suerte que el hermano de la castaña tenga un viaje a la mañana del día siguiente, su hermano un conocido político, saldría de viaje por el fin de semana y había decidido llevársela.

Antes de que Soyo se vaya, dijo que tendría que refrigerar el postre. Además de eso debía colocarlo en una caja especial que ella misma había hecho. Aquella caja demasiado ancha para para ser real, tenía forma de envase de mayonesa. Sabía que Kamui al abrir la refrigeradora ignoraría la botella al ser algo secundario en su dieta.

Kagura la despidió prometiendo hacerlo. Al cerrar la puerta cualquiera diría que el último consejo dado por la castaña había entrado por una oreja y había salido por la otra de la ojiazul.

Kagura entro a su habitación ignorando al pastel tapado a lado de la hornilla.

En plenas distracciones, un mensaje de su ex tutor le hizo recordar el error de su último paso. Es cierto que no pasaría nada, pero el pensar que Kamui aparecería y que ese pastel cambie de destino, la aterro.

Entro a la cocina cogiendo el pastel con forma de fresa, abrió la refrigeradora hábilmente con el pie. Al colocarlo dentro recordó el envase gigante de mayonesa que despistaría a Kamui, saco el pastel nuevamente, cogiéndolo suavemente con los dedos en la base, como si de un experto mesero se tratase.

Busco la caja artificial y al encontrarla entrecerró la refrigeradora y con la mano libre trato de alcanzarla sin mover sus pies, descuidando lo que sostenía con la otra mano.

Al levantar la caja, volteo la cabeza al ver tambalear su preciado pastel, terca aun sin soltar la caja creyendo que podría sujetar ambas trato que conseguir el equilibrio y que el pastel no se caiga ¡Error! en un vano esfuerzo por evitar que caiga al piso, los esfuerzos temblaron y cayó encima de su pecho manchándose con toda la crema chantilly.

Nuestra protagonista se quedó hecha piedra, sin respirar, que no previno la desgracia mayor y era que ese pequeño postre reboto y cayó al piso. Siendo su estado actual no uno, sino diversos pedazos, negando aquello por unos minutos, se agachó a recoger el pequeño desastre en un plato, cerrando la refrigeradora sin postre dentro.

Miro su pequeño desastre, cogió el celular, llamar a Soyo sería preocuparla además de ganarse una reprimenda ya que había pasado una hora de su salida, se enteraría que no le hizo caso.

Miro sus manos confiaba en sus habilidades, podía hacerlo sola, no cometería los errores que Soyo había impedido que haga.

Una hora después...

Miró la cocina, estaba hecho un desastre.

Vio los ingredientes, una parte de ellos se volvió parte de la nueva decoración de la cocina y la otra que estaba ya mezclado tenía un color negro tan negro como... no especifiquemos más, era más que obvio que no era comestible. ¿Es que había obtenido el "don" de Otae? y cada cosa que tocaba ¿se volvería negro?

Tapo sus ojos para dejar de ver el supuesto pastel sin forma y de color nada apetitoso.

Miro la pantalla del celular, ya era muy tarde para pedirle a Soyo que vuelva, ¿en que momento cocinar ella sola sin supervisión había parecido una buena idea?

Aceptaría la ayuda del mismo demonio si este apareciera y ante este pensamiento se acordó de alguien parecido.

Su novio, ese sádico estaba en la obligación de escuchar su problema y ayudarla.

Cogió el celular, Kamui no regresaría hasta más noche.

Desbloqueo su celular, yendo a la lista de favoritos y llamando al castaño este contesto a la tercera timbrada, sin dejar que conteste, lo saludo.

-Oye sádico.

-¿China? ¿Y ese milagro que me llames?

-Yo me preguntaba, ¿qué tan bueno eres horneando?

-Tú deberías de calificarme -Hizo una pausa -Diría que soy muy bueno porque gimes mucho cuando lo hacemos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Bastardo -gritó Kagura sonrojar y dejando parcialmente sordo a Sougo -te dije hornear ¿eres estúpido o qué? Además yo no gimo.

\- Eso último podemos discutirlo luego, me entiendes ¿no? -susurró esto último de manera sensual logrando poner aún más roja y nerviosa a Kagura - cuando dices "hornear" te refieres a hacer galletas y eso ¿no?

-Sí.

\- Creí que tú y la princesa harían eso en la tarde -obtuvo como respuesta en silencio de su novia - lo echaste a perder ¿cierto? Eres una estúpida, China. Estúpida, estúpida, estuuuupida -canturreo.

-Sádico, hijo de puta.

Sougo soltó un suspiro, que su novia le dé un insulto, sólo un insulto luego que él le esté colmando la paciencia, debía significar que estaba desanimada y triste. Eso no le gustaba, iba contra su naturaleza sádica, pero verla feliz, riendo y peleando con él generaba felicidad y lo hacía sonreír sin motivo.

\- ¿Tienes los ingredientes?

Sougo salió de su casa con un pequeño cuaderno morado. Al llegar a la residencia "china" como le llamaba a veces. Fue recibió por un golpe fallido de su novia. Es cierto que se divirtieron tratando de acertar un golpe en su cuerpo del otro, pero cuando Kagura vio la hora el aprovechó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

\- ¿Cuándo aprenderás que debes recibirme así? -se fue en dirección a la cocina sin escuchar los berrinches de la chica de cabellos color bermellón.

Al entrar noto algo diferente en la cocina. Eso en las paredes era ¿azúcar derretida? Color negro ¿cómo? Miro a su novia, ella sólo miraba en dirección al pastel N°1, no necesito más explicación. Abrió el pequeño cuaderno morado, no le pertenecía a él, pero estaba seguro que a su hermana no le molestaría que él lo cogiera prestado.

Saco la mantequilla y el azúcar de un taper gigante, juntándolo en un bol, se los dio a Kagura.

\- Date prisa y bate.

\- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó.

\- Te ayudo a hacer un postre para un hombre que no soy yo.

-Pero...

-Pero nada ¿acaso no sabes batir? -Sougo se acercó por detrás, abrazándola y colocando sus manos encima de la de Kagura empezó a moverlas, logrando que Kagura se ponga roja -No eres nada sin mi ¿eh?

-¡Suéltame!-Kagura se deshizo del contacto del castaño, alejándose mientras batía por sí misma la mezcla.

-Que conste que no te ayudo gratis -abrió la lata de leche -mi ayuda, debe tener su recompensa, entiendes ¿no?-una gran sonrisa dedicada a la pelirroja antes de recorrer descaradamente todo el cuerpo de la con la mirada.

\- ¡No te necesito! -la pelirroja se volteó rechazando la oferta.

Sougo soltó un chasquido, esperaba que ella diera su brazo a torcer más fácilmente. Ni que fuera su primera vez. Observo la cocina, los desperdicios pegajosos que posiblemente llevaría días sacar.

-¿Segura, China? -se acercó el castaño a la pelirroja con la lata de leche -Iré al grano, no te queda mucho tiempo, dudo que tu hermano sepa algo de repostería, es obvio que tú eres un desastre. No es la gran cosa lo que pido. Además, no es como que yo fuera el único que lo goce y... si no me equivoco sólo te queda una hora y media antes de que llegue tú hermano. Treinta minutos perdidos en lo que se mete al horno, sería una hora sólo para la preparación y decorarlo.

-Pon la leche.

-¿Eso es un sí?

\- ¡Hecha la maldita leche! Más te vale que sea el mejor pastel.

Sougo añadió los ingredientes, es cierto que aquello no sería un regalo 100% hecho por Kagura. Pero ya no podía importarle menos.

Tal y como cálculo Sougo, la preparación les tomo media hora, y la cocción les tomaría otra igual. Sacando la crema de leche de la nevera, lo vacío en un bol transparente.

-¿Porque pusiste esas cosas en la nevera?-pregunto Kagura al ver las piezas de acero de la batidora siendo sacadas de la congeladora.

-Es mejor batirlas si están frías.

-¿Cómo...?

-Cuando mis padres murieron, mi hermana pensó que una forma de pasar tiempos juntos seria mientras hacíamos postres. De esa forma creyó que mantendría mi mente ocupada. -Kagura buscaba la mirada del castaño mientras seguía hablando -tenía razón, en unos años me olvide de ellos, todas las recetas que escribió están en este cuaderno.

Sougo comenzó a batir la crema de leche, separó un poco aquella mezcla para añadir los colorantes en otros pocillos de diversos colores.

Kagura al encontrar la mirada de su novio, no vio tristeza, al contrario tenía una sonrisa que encendió la mejillas de la joven de cabello bermellón .

\- ¿Sucede algo?

-No.

Sougo sabía que Kagura no le diría un "lo siento" o mostraría empatía. Sabía que no era nada especial, además cariño extra no le faltaba, tendría su pago por compartir la receta Okita.

Abrió la tapa del horno, metió un palillo de madera y al no tener exceso lo saco.

-Nos queda media hora -dijo mientras desmoldada en pequeño queque -Abre la ventana esto debe enfriarse.

Lograron tener listo el pequeño pastel con forma de fresa. Es cierto que les tomo más de media hora pero para su suerte Kamui no daba indicios de aparecer. Kagura colocó una tarjeta dulce con un mensaje de "Feliz Cumpleaños", colocándolo al fondo de la refrigeradora cubierto con el disfraz de mayonesa.

Cerrándola alzo los brazos en señal de victoria.

Sougo vio la crema que había quedado, la cogió con una cuchara echándole al cuello de la pelirroja.

-¿Que mierda te pasa?-preguntó Kagura dando unos pasos hacia atrás y tocando con su dedo la crema, mirando extrañada al castaño.

\- Descuida, ahora me lo como.

Sougo la cogió de la cintura lamiendo el cuello de la pelirroja, comiéndose la crema dulce que lo hacía desear más.

Era el momento de cobrar y Kagura no oponía resistencia, al contrario acariciaba los cabellos de castaño.

Todo iba tan bien, el ambiente se ponía más caliente que cuando sacaron el queque, Sougo la beso en los labios sin despegar las manos de la cintura de su novia, le agradaba que Kagura fuera una persona que cumpliera con sus deudas. Mientras devoraba a boca de la pelirroja, sabía que era buen momento de bajar la mano y apretar su trasero. Sin embargo una amenazante voz hizo que la pelirroja lo empujara.

\- Te matare.

-Kamui, llegaste -hablo Kagura ante lo obvio mientras se limpiaba la baba de sus labios ganándose una mirada enojada de Sougo. -Él ya se iba...- empujó al castaño.

-Lo mataré

-¿Es lo único que sabes decir? -reto Sougo siendo empujado por la menor de cabello bermellón.

\- Nadie viene a comerse a mi hermana y sale ileso.

\- No vine a comerme a tu hermana, yo...

-Vino a ayudarme a hacer un pastel -interrumpió rápidamente, trayendo su pequeño desastre en pedazos.

En lo que Kamui lo comía, Kagura saco a rastras al castaño y metiendo un pedazo de tela en la boca de Sougo impidiendo que emitirá sonidos coherentes.

-¡Diablos! ¡Te has vuelto loco! ¿Qué demonios ibas a decirle?

-Que no se sorprenda, porque eres mi mujer.

-Yo no...-siendo interrumpida por los dulces labios de su novio. Él se alejó mientras revisaba su pequeño cuaderno

-Quiero el pago completo en esta semana.

-Si...

Sougo dio un último beso en el cuello de su novia siendo retenido por las manos de ella que lo sujetaban de sus hombros.

Ella también lo quería

-Dale mis saludos al Danna.-se despidió alejándose de ella.

Kagura lo vio alejarse. Sonrió al ver que su hermano se estaba comiendo el pastel que había echado a perder. No recibió quejas de la condición de la cocina.

Se fue a dormir a su cuarto, mañana tendría todo un día con Gin-chan, además que se había ganado un par de citas con su sádico novio.

A pesar de tener un poco más de un año con él, conoció algo más. Cerró los ojos para dormir sin evitar sentirse completa al haber pasado más tiempo con él.

La próxima vez le pediría ayuda a Mitsuba, ella le diría a Sougo que se una con ellas y así vería sonreír amablemente a su novio una vez más.

* * *

ESO ES TODO!  
ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

YA SABEN ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y QUE VOTEN SI LES GUSTÓ.


End file.
